


'The acoustic club will tug on your heartstrings!' ("That's a terrible slogan." "You got anything better?")

by ecivon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Another chatfic, Better read on screens bigger than an iphone4, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, I'm Bad At Titles, Ill try not to give up on this, Inappropriate Humor, I’m sorry i gave up on my other chatfic, Jisung has a crush on Jaemin because i love that concept, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Some Plot, Texting, if you couldn't tell, mentions of other members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecivon/pseuds/ecivon
Summary: Mark was not prepared for the shitstorm that he was about to become a part of(Basically a place to write shitty crack and vent my high school angst, also warning the tags say inappropriate humor so dont judge me im just gross. :( )





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 00line chooses a club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BabySun - obvs haechan  
> LaaLaa - Renjun  
> Dipsy - Jeno  
> Po - Jaemin

**teletubbies**

**Hyxck, M00min, Nana~, Jen00**

 

_Yesterday, 6:57PM_

 

Dipsy:

QUICK NEED PHYSICS NOTES

N O W

 

_M00min is online_

_M00min has sent (7) images to teletubbies_

Open file? Yes No

 

Dipsy: tyyy <333

 

_M00min is offline_

_Jen00 is offline_

 

_Yesterday, 8:14PM_

 

_Hyxck is online_

 

BabySun:

GUYS WE NEED TO SUBMIT OUR CLUB APPLICATUON TGIBGIES TOM

 

_Jen00 is online_

_M00min is online_

 

Dipsy:

OH SHIT

WHICH CLUB U GOING HYUCL?

 

BabySun:

I HEARd MARK LEE FROM LIMITLESS127 STARTED HIS OWN CLUB 

WHAT ABT THER ?HGHFSGGSJSGZH

 

Dipsy:

HUH WHYD HE LEAVE?

 

BabySun:

IDK

LETS JUST JOIN

 

LaaLaa:

Why

We don't even kno what his clubs abt

 

Dipsy:

huh whyre you leaving?

 

BabySun:

?

 

Dipsy:

weren't you in 127?

 

BabySun:

um

idk

 

LaaLaa:

suure

 

BabySun:

Also

Its an acoustic club _renjun_

Of course i already looked into it

 

Dipsy:

so ur joining mark hyungs club for no reason then

( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡° )

 

BabySun:

Yes, Jeno?

 

LaaLaa:

Well im gonna go to the diy club for the third year in a row so..

 

BabySun:

Cmon renjun try something new for once :((

The sign up sheet was literally under piles of other flyers for clubs its empty u can coommee

 

LaaLaa:

But they let us eat cookies there….

 

BabySun:

aND ALSo I DONT WANNA JOIN IF ITS JUST GONNA BE A 1 ON 1 SESSION WITH GOLDEN BOY, PERFECT STUDENT MARK LEE

 

LaaLaa:

Ofcourse

 

Dipsy:

whoahwhoahwhoa

That title belongs to the one and only lee taeyong

I was in the same club as him when he was in his senior year and literally we cried phhat gay tears that he was leaving

even the girls cried gay tears

 

Hyxck:

Didnt we all tbh

(also am p sure Taeyongs title was daddy but ok)

 

LaaLaa:

^^ hyuck tf??

Taeyong is his Hyung Jeno

 

Dipsy:

Hes my hyung too but oppa is a title i believe he desrves

 

LaaLaa:

WHOAHNO KINKs iN THIS GC

ALSO BITCH I MEAN HYUNG ASIN SIBLING

 

Dipsy:

WhOah theyre related

 

BabySun:

Jeno wtf is that oppa kink are you gay

 

Dipsy:

I literally have a boyfriend

 

_Nana~ is online_

 

Po:

Jeno you didn't tell me you had that kindof kink ;) 

 

Dipsy:

:(

Its times like these makes me regret confessing

 

LaaLaa:

We all know you didnt have the guts to confess

it was Jaemin

 

Po:

Yeah :)

.. Oppa

 

BabySun:

DONT DO THAT ULL TURN HIM ON

 

LaaLaa:

hEY

THIS ISAC L E A NGC

 

_Hyxck has set the chat name as 'LeeJeno' s Oppa kink'_

 

BabySun:

Not anymore

 

Dipsy:

sTOPT H A T

 

Po:

Heyy our theme ;(

 

_Hyxck has set Jen00's name to 'Oppa'_

 

BabySun:

Oppa.

 

Oppa:

HyucK

 

BabySun:

oh no i sed oppa

Oppa ure dating someone

Im off limits :((

 

Po:

Go away hyuck

Hes my oppa );

 

Oppa:

This is getting out ofh a n d

 

LaaLaa:

U guys are pretty lewd considering that uve bothe never touched a dick once in ur life

 

Po:

U sure abt that @M00min

 

BabySun:

whOA I _DO NOT_   WANT TO THINK OF U AND JENO LIKE THAT

 

LaaLaa:

yeaH TALK ABT UR SEXLIFE ELSEWHERE HGHFGSHSHJSK

 

Oppa:

NO HE HASNT I SWEAR AGHGHG

 

BabySun:

but since we've past the point of no return

who tops?

 

LaaLaa:

IM SO UNCOMFORTABLE

 

Po:

Lmao guys its just a joke

 

Oppa:

^^ yES IT WAS

 

Po:

Were both minors howd u expect us to do that

 

LaaLaa:

It better be

 

Oppa:

My mind is not lustful :<

 

BabySun:

U sure abt that Oppa

 

_Jen00 has set their nickname as 'dipsy'_

 

dipsy:

fuck you donghyuck :(

I am a pure teletubby

 

BabySun:

Lol

ALSO GUYS WE ARE GETTING OFF TOPIC

 

Po:

Yes oppa :)?

 

dipsy:

HEY

You can only call me that

 

Po:

Yes oppa.

 

LaaLaa:

sO HE DOEs hAVE AN OppA KINk?

JenO U NASTY

 

dipsy:

I DONT HABF A KIK SGJSGS

 

BabySun:

ShuT UP IM TALKING ABT SMTG

 

LaaLaa:

Pls send ur message already before Jaemin starts being gross

 

BabySun:

So for the club we're joining

 

Po:

I already filled mine out

 

BabySun:

Lets just join the acoustic club plzz

WBWFWNWAK JAEMIN

 

Po:

Fine

i gUESS ill switch clubs

 

BabySun:

Good

 

_Nana~ is offline_

 

LaaLaa:

Cookies...

 

BabySun:

Renjun

:(((

 

dipsy:

S'okay hyuck ill join

 

_Jen00 is offline_

 

BabySun:

See?

Jenos nice :((

 

LaaLaa:

FFFFFF

FINE

 

BabySun:

YEZS

 

_Hyxck is offline_

_M00min is offline_

 

_4:02AM_

 

_Hyxck is online_

 

BabySun:

GUYS SUBMISSION FOR UR FORMS TODAY

And u guys bettter be in the acoustic club istg

 

_Jen00 is online_

 

dipsy:

HYUCK WHY ARE YOU AWAKE

 

BabySun:

Why are YOU awKaE?

 

dipsy:

i

 

_Jen00 is offline_

 

BabySun:

smh

 

_Hyxck is offline_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the taeyong thingy was because there was this one girl that everyone low-key had a crush on but she left my school recently and i was in the same club as her..
> 
> we all like- legit cried tears like she was so smart and pretty and shit and istg that was the gayest the girls in my school have ever gotten. so yeah :(


	2. welcome to the acoustic club!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (^^ and so am i)
> 
> ok so basically:  
> Mark knows renjun cus of lucas  
> Jisung is only friends w Chenle and knows 00line because of (Chenle who’s close to) renjun  
> 00line knows chenle and jisung bcs of renjun (but they aren’t rlly close to jisung)

_5:33PM_

 

_Mark has created ‘group’_

_Mark has added ‘M00min’ to the chat._

_Mark has set the chat name as ‘Acoustic club’_

 

Mark:

Please add the others

I don’t have their numbers and stuff, thank you

Sorry

 

_M00min is online_

 

M00min:

it’s okay!

who do i add?

 

Mark:

Oh, there are three people in the same grade as you

idk if you know them

 

M00min:

oh i do

(sadly)

 

_M00min has added ‘LeeJen00’,‘Hyxck’, and ‘Nana~’ to the chat_

 

Mark:

and if you know um

Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung?

you can add them too

 

M00min:

sure!

 

_Nana~ is online_

_Jen00 is online_

_M00min has added ‘ZChenle’ and ‘JisungPwarK’ to the chat_

 

Mark:

Welcome to the acoustic club!!

 

_ZChenle is online_

_JisungPwarK is online_

 

ZChenle:

Hello~!!

 

Jen00:

Heyyy ppl

 

Mark:

Hey guys, I know that it’s like the start of school and we haven’t even had our first official club meeting,

but we need to have a performance ready by next week

 

Jen00:

Next week!?

 

Mark:

Yeah..

Sorry

 

_Hyxck is online_

 

Hyxck:

Hello what is this

 

M00min:

Acoustic club

 

Hyxck

Wait nvm I just scrolled up

this is the club right?

 

M00min:

Dammit

 

Nana~:

why do we have to perform so suddenly?

 

Mark:

It’s like this every year

We only need like one song so,,

 

M00min:

okay

 

Mark:

yeah.

Um, so there were supposed to be auditions

for like, who could join

 

Jen00:

Really?

But _I_ didn't audition

I just signed up..

 

Mark:

exactly.

No one came to the scheduled auditions so i gave up and made a sign up sheet

I mean-

in hindsight the schedule for tryouts were probably too early

so..

Can you guys pls tell me what instrument you play/if you sing

You can leave the club if you don’t like performing cuz we’ll be doing a lot of that

(tho we’ll only be like 5 members so ㅠㅠ pls don’t leave)

 

**teletubbies**

**Hyxck, M00min, Nana~, Jen00**

 

_5:36PM_

 

BabySun:

NOoNe cAME TO HIS AUDITIONs thATS SO SAD

Seen by M00min, Jen00 and Nana~

 

**Acoustic club**

**Hyxck, Mark, M00min, Nana~, Jen00, JisungPwarK, ZChenle**

 

_5:36PM_

 

Nana~:

Instrument? I can play the piano

And sing i guess

 

Hyxck:

I sing

I can also kinda play the piano

 

Mark:

oh coool

 

Jen00:

I can play the guitar

 

ZChenle:

I sing and play the piano!!!!

 

M00min:

^^ same here

 

Mark:

I can sing too, but my specialty is rapping

and I play the guitar

 

Hyxck:

Whoahhh a rapper

thats neat

 

**teletubbies**

**Hyxck, M00min, Nana~, Jen00**

 

_5:37PM_

 

dipsy:

“thAtS nEaT”

 

LaaLaa:

“that’s neat”

 

Po:

that’s neat.

 

BabySun:

LeT ME LIVE

 

**Acoustic club**

**Hyxck, Mark, M00min, Nana~, Jen00, JisungPwarK, ZChenle**

 

_5:37PM_

 

Nana~:

wait dude you rap?

Me and Jeno can do that kinda

 

Mark:

oh cool, cool.

 

Jen00:

ye

 

Mark:

so we have 3 ppl who rap

ok so do you guys have any suggestions

for songs i mean

 

Hyxck:

oh i have a few indie soundcloud artists we could cover

 

Mark:

sure, that’d be great!!

 

**teletubbies**

**Hyxck, M00min, Nana~, Jen00**

 

_5:37PM_

 

BabySun:

wow he ignored my compliment what a dick

 

LaaLaa:

should we be afraid at how how bipolar ur messages just were

 

dipsy:

Huck stop being so passive aggressive at ur crush

also the word “neat” is barely a compliment

*hyuck

 

Po:

@M00min IKR

 

 

> _Today, 5:37PM_  
>  _Hyxck: _oh i have a few indie soundcloud artists we could cover__
> 
> _Today, 5:37PM_  
>  _Hyxck: wow he ignored my compliment what a dick_

 

BabySun:

Jaemin stop pulling up receipts

also, Jeno

crush?

what the fuck are you talking abt

 

Po:

sigh

 

LaaLaa:

siiiggghhhhh

 

dipsy:

sigh

 

BabySun:

why do you guys have the right to be disappointed in me

but i don’t have the privilege to be disappointed in you

 

Nana~:

It’s because ur the only disappointment in this family Hyxck

 

Hyxck:

What about Jeno

 

Jen00:

0:<

how dare you

 

Nana~:

He’s not a disappointment with a handsome face like his

JENO SARANGHAEEE

 

Jen00:

aww ily too uwu

 

Hyxck:

ew

and what about my handsome face?

_Seen by Nana~, Jen00, & M00min_

 

_5:39PM_

 

Hyxck:

thanks guys I appreciate it

 

**Acoustic club**

**Hyxck, Mark, M00min, Nana~, Jen00, JisungPwarK, ZChenle**

 

_5:40PM_

 

Mark:

ok so do you guys have any suggestions

for songs

Each club has to present too, so dont worry we probably wont be the worst

 

Hyxck:

Oh Mark Hyung,

you think too highly of us

 

Jen00:

(just Donghyuck tbh)

 

Hyxck:

Wtf

 

M00min:

Can we likemaybedoacoverofblackpinkahaha

 

Jen00:

Renjun stop mumbling thru text lmao

 

M00min:

Can we do stay by blackpink

 

Mark:

Sure!!

but lets listen to the others suggestions first

—to see wich one we’d like most

 

Hyxck:

Yuck renjun you fangirl

 

M00min:

Shutup

 

Mark:

We can assign the parts tomorrow!

(which is our first meeting btw)

Meet at classroom 3-A guys

_Seen by JisungPwarK_

 

  
_JisungPwarK is offline_

 

M00min:

Jisung pls at least message here once so we know ur alive

 

_JisungPwarK is online_

 

JisungPwarK:

hello

 

Hyxck:

Ahhhh yes

The baby is finally here

 

_JisungPwarK is offline_

 

Hyxck:

Hey what the fuck

 

ZChenle:

hey Jisung come back

:(

we need u

 

_JisungPwarK is online_

 

Mark:

Hello

Can u pls send us what you do

like,

I rap and play the guitar

Majority of us sing tho haha

so its ok if u cant

 

JisungPwarK:

I can dance

 

Hyxck:

this is the acoustic club Jisung not a kpop group

 

JisungPwarK:

yes.

what

 

ZChenle:

what Mark hyung meant was

do you play an instrument

 

JisungPwarK:

oh

 

**I’m not a furry**

**JisungPwarK, ZChenle**

 

_5:41PM_

 

Squeaksqueakmofo:

Ahh Im not good at anything help

 

Dolphinsbark:

Aww

That's not true sungie

Ur amazing at dancing

Just say that

 

(2) new messages v

 

_5:43PM_

 

Squeaksqueakmofo:

Chenle I’m gonna slit ur throat

u told me to message that u brat

 

Dolphinsbark:

hey, hey

ur the brat here bitch :/

 

Squeaksqueakmofo:

YOU MADE ME LOOK BAD NOW I WANT TO DIE

 

Dolphinsbark:

AHHHAHAHAHA U AWKWARD LOSER

 

**Acoustic club**

**Hyxck, Mark, M00min, Nana~, Jen00, JisungPwarK, ZChenle**

 

_5:43PM_

 

JisungPwarK:

sorry

 

Nana~:

Awh its okay

 

JisungPwarK:

I kind of sing, maybe occasionally rap

and I also play the beat box

 

Hyxck:

*sorry you mean I beatbox

 

M00min:

Hyuck ik u love bullying him but :,(

 

JisungPwarK:

Ah no

I play the beatbox

 

_M00min is offline_

 

Hyxck:

Wait what

 

Jen00:

whats a beatbox?

 

Nana~:

its a type of drum that you sit on.

 

JisungPwarK:

^^

_seen by Hyxck, Nana~, Jen00 and 2 others_

 

**I’m not a furry**

**JisungPwarK, ZChenle**

 

_5:47PM_

 

Squeaksqueakmofo:

Jaemin is a god ilh wow

_seen_

 

**Acoustic club**

**Hyxck, Mark, M00min, Nana~, Jen00, JisungPwarK, ZChenle**

 

**_ 5:47PM _ **

Mark:

Tomorrow at 4:30 we'll have our meeting guys

 

_Mark is offline_

 

ZChenle:

Yaaay okay!!

 

Jen00:

YeeT

 

Nana~:

See you tomorrow guys!

 

Hyxck:

I’m sick of seeing ur face Jaemin

_Seen by Nana~, JisungPwarK, Jen00 and 1 other_

 

**teletubbies**

**Hyxck, M00min, Nana~, Jen00**

****_ 5:47PM _ ** **

 

Po:

Donghyuck kindly shut tf up

_seen by everyone_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why renjun wants to do stay it just happened. Thankyou 4 reading this shitchapter btw


End file.
